


【evanstan】礼物（一发完，pwp）

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 桃包片场啪啪啪





	【evanstan】礼物（一发完，pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：伪陌生人rape
> 
> 预警：伪陌生人rape
> 
> 预警：伪陌生人rape

正文：

Seb经常会收到礼物，参加活动会收到粉丝送的礼物，出去逛街商店老板也会送他礼物，助理也经常会送来寄到公司的礼物，他平等对待每一份礼物，不管是粉丝亲手制作的还是买来的，他都一样期待。每一次想起在漫展上收到的一大堆礼物他就会觉得很幸福，有这么多人喜欢他，绞尽脑汁的想表达对他的喜欢呢。

可是最近Seb注意到礼物里面，有几分应该是同一个人送的，礼物拆开经常会有一张卡片，他发现有几个礼物里的卡片一样，空白的卡片上没有署名，冷冰冰的打印字体：I LOVE YOU

这就是为什么Seb会被引起注意，因为他收到的其他卡片都是手写的，有些字体很可爱，他甚至能想象到姑娘写卡片时可爱的模样，可是这个打印出来的卡片，竟然让他有些不舒服，像是在宣布他爱自己，不容拒绝，不容反抗。

他拆开了礼物看了看，很普通的巧克力，装饰品，帽子，Seb看不出来有什么不同，慢慢的就不放在心上了。

新电影宣传之后，马上要进漫威的组，Seb还在享受难得的休假，想干什么就干什么，没有工作来打扰。今天一起床就知道是个晴朗的好天气，想出门逛逛却收到了一份快递，很奇怪的是就放在门口，按完门铃的人完全不见踪影，他左右看了看，确定了盒子上的地址，是自己家没有错，可是这份快递故意隐藏了寄来的地址，好友们的玩笑吗？他的生日刚过啊。Seb把快递盒放在餐桌上，托着腮思考，一般他不收来历不明的东西，特别是这个盒子一看就有问题。但是碍不住好奇心，他还是打开了，快递盒里是一个精致的礼品盒，盒子很轻，拆开丝带里面铺满了纯白的羽毛，一个剪纸红心在中间，颜色涂得很匀。这是Seb对于这份礼物的全部评价了。

这是什么意思，送给了他一颗心？Seb仔细确认了一下盒子里还有没有别的东西。忽然发现红心反面有几个字：I LOVE YOU

是那个人送的，他怎么知道我家地址呢？Seb皱起眉头，这件事情应该告诉经纪人，但只是一件莫名礼物会不会是他太多心了？自己的地址也不是很难搞到，而且一颗心，很可爱的礼物。

Seb收起了那颗心，夹在了一本读过的书里。他以为这就是完美结局了，可是几天之后他又收到一份礼物。一只口红。不是没有粉丝跟他开玩笑说他的嘴唇像涂了口红一样，但真的给他一个口红，就有点过分咯！一定是Charles他们。Seb这么觉得，打电话问却得到了否定的答案。

“是不是寄错了？”

“有可能。”Seb还真没想过这个可能。

“那就寄回去吧。”

“可是没有寄件人地址。”

没办法这些礼物只能收下了。但是真正惊悚的事情还等待着他。像平常一样，Seb收到了助理给他整理好的明信片，里面有一张让他不得不在意。“口红好用吗？”Seb汗毛都竖起来了，这个人不是粉丝，是个变态。Seb立刻把礼物都扔掉了，可是没过几天又收到一张明信片：你这样做不好，我很生气。

他终于决定把这件事告诉经纪人，但是信息实在太少，经纪人姐姐也毫无头绪，哪个明星还没有几个脑残粉呢？

Seb有些担心，他已经肯定这不是恶作剧，复联要开拍了，Seb决定马上离开。他以为自己是最早到片场的一波，刚下了车，就听到Chris的招牌笑声，美国队长看到他，远远的招招手走了过来，Seb保持着友好的微笑想要握手，整个人就被拽进一个宽阔的怀抱里，Chris的鼻子有意无意埋进Seb的颈窝，轻轻嗅了一下。

Seb瞬间红了脸，Chris轻松地笑着：“好久不见，还好吗？”

“挺好。”Seb不善于说谎，特别是面对Chris。

“真的吗？你脸色有点不好，还没改掉晚睡的毛病？”Chris有些担心的追问。

“呃嗯，我真的挺好的。”Seb想要扯开这个过于暧昧的话题，毕竟剧组里还有别人，“你来得真早啊，拿到剧本了吗？”

“我想早点见到你，就提前来了。”Chris半开玩笑，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他。

Seb一时接不上话，幸好导演走了过来，才岔开了话题，随便聊了几句找了个借口溜了。回到房车上，Seb捂住脸，Chris每一句话都让他想歪，可是那个混蛋自己提出的分手，现在还在撩他。

Seb恨恨地想掏出手机想给Chris发个信息让他说话注意点，一条短信提示出现，Seb划开屏幕，差点把手机摔掉。

陌生号码：“明天有一份礼物送给你。”

他有自己的手机号，Seb盯着手机，意识到这个可怕的事实。正要给经纪人打电话的时候，新的短信顶了过来，那是一张正在加载中的图片。

一张照片，他和Chris在一起被偷拍的照片。

是谁，怎么可能。Seb有些失去理智了，这个人是什么意思，想干什么！

叮——

短信的提醒铃声这时候分外刺耳。

“照片拍的不错吧，这可会是个大新闻。”

Seb手指微微颤抖，回了短信：“你到底要做什么？”

“我只是想让你收下礼物。”

可恶，这个变态，Seb生气的在房车里转悠，不就是份礼物吗，还能吓尿裤子吗？

被吓到的Seb完全忘记礼物要怎么给他这个问题，能在片场给他礼物也许就是片场的工作人员或者是他身边的人，他已经凌乱了，完全没往这方面想。

很快无限战争就开拍了，Seb前期的戏份不太多，  
Anthony都比他忙，他坐在椅子上，看着Chris忙碌的身影，想着为什么还没到他们的对手戏。慢慢忘记了“礼物”这件事，走神直到中午的时候，剧组里有些人去吃饭了，熙熙攘攘的人在交谈，Chris和robot还有导演在聊剧本，突然有人说：“冬兵你的快递！”

“快递？怎么会寄到剧组？”一旁的员工在嘀咕。

Seb忽然反应过来，他正要去拿，Anthony已经冲过来，抢过盒子：“让我看看是什么？”

Seb着急想抢回来：“你怎么能看别人的快递？！”

“怎么是你的，这上面写着寄给winter solider，奇怪怎么没有寄件人。”Anthony挑眉。

“你别打开！”可是已经晚了，Anthony已经暴力拆开盒子，一条红色的裙子露了出来。Seb冒出一身冷汗，赶紧把裙子塞回去，语塞到不知道怎么解释。

Chris正好看到，他走过来说：“给女朋友的裙子？一个惊喜？”

“是，是的！”Seb赶紧点头。

“切，那么紧张干嘛！”Anthony撇撇嘴，“又不是你自己穿。”

Seb的脸突然就红了，他和Anthony瞎侃了几句回到房车里，果然有一张卡片：穿上看看，一定很美。

这个变态。Seb撕碎了卡片，但是不敢撕裙子，是谁这么厉害，知道他的一切？Seb刚把裙子藏好，手机响了。

“裙子好看吗？”

变态换了个号码，但是Seb依然能一眼认出他来，他决定无视。

叮——

“喜欢吗？”

喜欢个屎！

“我已经想好下一份礼物了，期待吗？”

期待你麻痹！Seb觉得自己应该换个手机号，他被这个神秘变态弄到心焦，天天吊胆，怕收到下一份礼物被当面打开，如果里面是更露骨的东西怎么办！

拍戏渐渐进入高潮部分，Seb和Chris两个人白天黑夜的忙，长时间拍戏过于疲惫状态不好，又有个变态盯着，今天拍戏ng了好多次，坏状态连带ChrisNG的次数也变多了，简直恶性循环。

导演决定暂定休息半个小时，Seb松了一口气，去了趟洗手间，回来的时候椅子上多了一个盒子，这回他马上就反应了过来，马上抓过盒子但是根本不知道藏哪，Chris拿着咖啡走过来，他俩的椅子是挨着的，Chris的目光已经移动到盒子上，Seb假装疲惫的笑了一下说：“我去房车里躺一会儿。”

Chris点点头，指着椅子说：“你的手机没拿。”

“谢谢。”Seb几乎是落荒而逃，他躲进房车里，拿着盒子的手微微颤抖，这么小的盒子会是什么呢？

Seb做梦也没想过他会收到一个跳蛋做礼物，手一抖扔在了地上，另一边，手机应时响起铃声。

叮——

Seb捂着脸，他不敢看手机，铃声不断，一声接着一声，Seb看着发光的手机屏幕，一把抓过来，冲动地拨了电话过去。

“你到底想干什么？你这个变态，我要报警！”

“报警，照片里的男人会怎样你不担心吗？你们的事业，你们的前途，他可是'美国队长'啊，宝贝儿。”男人的声音格外喑哑，Seb太激动并没有注意到。

“你要怎样才满意！”

“很简单，带上我送你的小礼物，怎么带你知道的。”

“我在工作，我做不到！”

“不在工作时间就可以？”

“你，我不会碰你给的东西的！”

“听话，宝贝，只要一次就好，带上它，去拍戏。”

Seb咬着牙，正要假装答应，男人又说话了：“别想蒙混过关，你做了什么我都知道。”

Seb已经不想说话了，他挂了电话，拿着那个东西，竟然还准备了一袋润滑剂，真是贴心呢。Seb心里在骂娘，还是撕开了润滑剂，倒在手上，慢慢向自己的屁股摸去，他已经有一段时间没有做爱了，屁股恢复了处子一样的紧致，两根手指搅动着内壁，叽咕叽咕的声音让Seb心里羞耻极了，可是他必须给自己充分扩张，又插进了一根手指，不小心碰到自己的敏感点，前面的性器不争气的硬了起来，拿起那颗粉色的跳蛋的时候，他气得全身都颤抖，但还是小心翼翼塞进去，胶质的触感挤着敏感的肠肉蹭过前列腺，Seb就快要射出来了，心里又羞又气。前液流出来，内裤已经被弄脏不能穿了，忽然发现盒子里还有一条女士内裤，黑色蕾丝花边紧紧地包着Seb的屁股，丰满的臀肉被勒出痕迹。

Seb迅速提上裤子，尝试迈步，走一步都很艰难，他还要拍动作戏。跳蛋调皮地随着Seb的动作在穴里滑动，像是有意识一样肏着Seb的屁股，助理来敲了敲门，提醒他半个小时的休息时间已经过去了，必须回到片场，扶着门框Seb鼓起勇气，别别扭扭的小步移动到了片场，跳蛋已经滑进穴道深处。

Scarlett正好路过，她的戏份刚拍完看到Seb就打个招呼：“嗨Sebastian，你的脸好红啊！”

“我没事没事。”Seb连忙摆手。

“不舒服就休息吧，带着病无法工作的。”

“我还能行，谢谢。”

由于Seb的姗姗来迟，下午的戏快拖到晚上了，他很不好意思，但是大家都没说什么，毕竟工作频率大压力也大。

任谁都无法习惯屁股里塞个东西走路，更何况他还不止是走路，Seb已经很努力了动作还是很僵硬，忽然屁股里的小玩意儿动了，抵着前列腺越来越剧烈，Seb几乎拿不住枪，他咬着唇，导演喊了卡，这一部分的戏需要修改，Seb如临大赦躲到一边，可是他根本不能坐。

也许是他的样子太明显，Chris走了过来。

“嗨，你还好吗？”

Seb摇了摇头。

“你怎么流了这么多汗？哪里不舒服？”Chris摸了摸他的额头，动作自然体贴，Seb抬起眼睫，看到Chris漂亮的肌肉上带着点点汗珠，眼睛里满是关切，顿时委屈得想哭，想扎进男人的怀里。

可是他们在剧组里不是在家里，而且他们已经分手了。导演喊他们重新拍刚才那段，Seb不得不跑起来，本已经停下来的跳蛋一下子挑到了最高档，Seb嘭一声跪在了地上，工作人员围过来，以为他磕伤了，高速扭动的跳蛋在肠肉里肆虐，他高潮了，穴里分泌出的汁液把裤子都湿透了，Seb叫着嘴唇，工作人员想要扶他起来，不知道是谁的膝盖顶了一下他的屁股，Seb没忍住叫了一声，骇得脸红到滴血，生怕别人听出来什么。

“站不起来了吗？需不需要看医生？”助理也跑了过来。

Seb摆摆手：“只是，只是有点头晕。”

“那这样吧，今天的戏就到此为止，Sebastian你好好休息，明晚继续今天的戏。”

导演下了命令，组员们开始收拾东西，助理小姐姐扶着Seb往回走，可是Seb根本走不了路，Chris过来，一把将Seb拽起来架在肩上，助理松了一口气。这时候天色还早，Antony忽然说：“我请大家喝酒吧，有个朋友在附近开酒吧！”

Antony人缘好，一招呼没什么事的组员们走跟着去了。小助理扶着Seb往房车走，忽然一通电话打过来，似乎有什么很严重的事情，助理看了Seb一眼，眉头皱紧，突发事件让她不得不离开，Seb轻轻地说：“你忙去吧，我没事。”助理有点担心，表示要再陪陪Seb，这时Chris说：“还有我陪着Sebastian呢。”Seb和助理一起震惊地看着Chris。

喝酒的喝酒，住酒店的回酒店，住房车的回房车，Chris几乎是半抱着Seb回到了房车上，Seb有点尴尬，毕竟屁股里有个性爱玩具。小心翼翼地坐下休息，Chris就在他身后，他应该说些什么，喝杯咖啡吗？真是太蠢了。

Chris似乎想要说什么，摸了摸Seb的头发。Seb不知道该怎么和Chris独处，他们分手了，本来就只是炮友，而且还分的那么绝情，这个混蛋。Seb脑子一团乱，屁股里的坏家伙让他没那么多心思想别的。

“你有没有什么事情要告诉我？”刚要离开的Chris转过身忽然说到，Seb愣了一下，“我觉得你最近不太对劲，那之后……你过得好吗？”

那之后，当然是指他们分手之后，他过的好不好？没什么不好，就是回归了单身生活而已，和Chris在一起之后他不去酒吧了，现在他又可以和朋友通宵泡吧了。他还是会半个月去一次书店，买几本书打发时间，会去看电影，约朋友吃饭，工作也很顺利，所以Seb脱口而出：“我很好，最近过得挺不错。”

Chris一时语塞，Seb在心里直抽自己，这话听起来就像在故意这么说的。Chris还是体贴的说：“如果有什么困扰，可以告诉我，虽然我们不是一对了，但是我们还是朋友。”说完还耸了一下肩膀自嘲。

Seb觉得Chris似乎加重了“朋友”这个词，他们怎么可能还能做朋友呢，朋友不会上床。就在他要开口拒绝的时候，屁股里的粉红炸弹又开始跳动，Seb呜咽了一声，脏话在心里连篇的骂，Chris马上就察觉了。

“你……”

“你出去，我太累了，我要休息！”Seb用最后一点力气将Chris推出了门。屁股里的跳蛋也在这一刻跳到了巅峰，关上门的瞬间，呻吟声再也抑制不住，Seb想要将跳蛋抠出来，可是那个变态故意挑选了无线的款式，屁股已经滑溜溜的了，Seb的手指根本抓不住它，于是在房车里露着屁股，被一刻跳蛋玩弄，达到了一次前列腺高潮。

过了好一会儿，手机传来叮——的一声，将Seb的意识唤了回来，手机不知道什么时候掉到了地上，他捡起来划开短信：玩得开心吗？

Seb这一次真的摔了手机，屏幕碎裂开，男人邪恶的话语还在一条条发过来，Seb根本无心去看，屏幕闪了闪灭了，彻底报废。Seb顿时觉得心里委屈极了，到底是谁一直监视他，玩弄他。

忽然房车里的灯灭了，一片黑暗，Seb吓一跳，在他还没来得及做出反应之前，车门开了，车外的天色早就暗了下来，Seb坐在车里盯着开了一条缝的车门，一时间心提到嗓子眼，一个人走了进来。是助理吗？Seb唤了一声，没有得到回应。

那人沉默的在黑暗中盯着他，Seb知道他是谁了。

“你到底要做什么？滚出去！”Seb站起来去推那人，却被抓住了手腕，抱在怀里。

男人精准地吻住了他的嘴唇，Seb激烈反抗，但是这人力气好大，比他高比他强壮，那人的手已经伸到他的衣服里，Seb恶心的不行，偏偏逃离不了男人的桎梏，舌头敲开紧闭的贝齿，滑腻的舌尖巧妙的探进唇齿间，啧啧水声在安静的房车里回响，就像是两个相爱的人深情拥吻。

头皮里的毛孔都要炸开了，Seb玩命推开男人问：“你是谁？！”

轻蔑的笑声传来，男人一只手锁上车门，将Seb按倒在座椅上，那人的手已经伸进内裤里，灼热的性器贴上臀瓣。Seb做梦也想不要有一天自己会被陌生人强奸，他一直觉得这是不可能发生的事情。大脑一瞬间空白，甚至忘记了反抗，直到男人的手指插进他湿软的洞里，才想起来挣扎。

小穴又湿又软，粘腻的爱液沾满了臀瓣，根本不需要扩张，男人的性器着急的在穴口磨蹭，跃跃欲试就要插进来，可是轻微震动的跳蛋一直提醒Seb它的存在，如果就这么进来他就要坏掉了。Seb耸动着臀肉道：“不行，里面里面还有……”

“里面还有什么？”男人明知故问，手指却已经探进穴肉，“真想看你表演下蛋，可是我等不及了，下次吧。”

下次是什么意思？Seb还来不及反应，男人已经掏出跳蛋换成了自己的性器。

“不行！不行！不！”Seb失声大叫，男人的性器已经插进来一半，他拼命挣扎，男人的手紧紧固定住他的腰，用力一挺，极有技巧的撞在他的敏感点上。Seb眼角不争气的红了，脑子里不停浮现那个人的影子，ChrisChris……

黑暗的房车里，摔碎的手机就在旁边已经无法使用了，脚边是沾着肠液的跳蛋，无声的宣告屈辱的事实，密闭的小空间里交媾的声音格外清晰，Seb紧握双拳，眼泪划过鼻梁，死咬着嘴唇不发出一点点呻吟，该死的陌生人却每一下都能肏中他的敏感点。

“宝贝，你里面真是太舒服了，太好肏了。”男人声音格外低哑，还在不停说着浑话，俯下身在Seb身上留下无数的吻，深深嗅着他身上的味道，基不可闻咕哝了一句：我爱你。

Seb忽然睁开紧闭的双眼犹豫地问：“Chris？”

男人的动作一顿，差点乱了抽插的节奏，很快粗长的性器再一次肏的Seb说不出话。哪怕是一点点希望，Seb都不想放弃，那个闻他头发之后告白的小习惯，一定是Chris，必须是Chris。

屁股被撞的一片红晕，腰间过不久也会浮现青紫的掐痕，可是男人还是不松手，性器不断肏开红肿的小洞，这个过程仿佛没有尽头，一次次就像要证明什么似的，肏开Seb的屁股，好几次Seb都差点咬到舌头，破碎的语言从那双红唇里流出：“是，嗯……不，轻…轻点…Ch…ris…Chri…s…嗯嗯…啊啊……啊！不…啊啊啊啊…”

男人忽然吻住Seb，让他不能再语言，Seb抖得不停，男人更深更用力，用可怕的力道和速度肏着Seb，Seb却丝毫挣脱不开，他觉得这个人是Chris，可是男人丝毫不给他回应，他害怕又绝望无法反抗，渐渐没了力气，被吻到要缺氧，男人抽插的节奏变快了，且进入得极深，他知道男人要射了，可是自己依然没得到想要的答案，他用最后的力气挣扎往前爬，男人像野兽一样，提起他的屁股射精，一股股浓稠的精液顺利的射进肠道最深处，同时放开了Seb的嘴唇，无法抑制的呻吟表达了Seb崩溃的情绪，这是他最后的底线，也被无情践踏，男人小幅度挺动，精液顺着滑动流了出来。

“混蛋，混蛋，你去死吧！Chris Evans如果是你我一辈子都不会原谅你！”Seb气愤的咆哮，可是被人肏着屁股说出这种话一点威力都没有。

男人又俯下身要吻他，Seb扭过头：“Chris Evans你个大混蛋，你为什么不说话？”回答他的依旧是沉默，男人深深顶弄几下，想要把精液留在甬道更深处。“嗯！”Seb闷哼一声，觉得自己要被捅穿了，他不喜欢被进入的太深，偏偏男人那里还特别长，压着他恨不得双丸也进入到身体里，在他背上留下一串吻痕，有什么东西落到Seb的后背上，挣扎着摸到男人脖子上的项链，一枚戒指，他握在手里像是在证明什么，那人抓住他的手腕，吻上去，和刚才的施暴者判若两人。

Seb被拉住脚腕翻过身，性器还深深地钉在穴里，挤出一圈白沫。被肏得酥软的身体任人摆弄，男人在他脸颊上眼睑上嘴唇上留下无数吻，温柔强势不容拒绝。

“怎么猜到是我的？”柔和的嗓音在耳边响起。

Seb话到嘴边气的一个字都不想说。

答案呼之欲出，偏偏Chris就想听他说出口，打开了灯，逼迫Seb看自己。身下的人被气氛的狠了，湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪他，身上布满最爱的痕迹，满身的白液一塌糊涂。

“能做出这么变态的事的只有你了，你放开我，现在，立刻，从我眼前消失！”Seb推着Chris结实的胸肌怒道。

谁知道Chris竟耍赖道：“我不，我放不开你了。”

Seb显然没料到Chris会耍无赖：“你理智一点，Chris Evans！”

“我很理智，我问你为什么不向我求助？”Chris话锋一转。

Seb挪开了眼神，有些没底气：“我是个男人，我自己的事情我能解决。“

“你解决的办法就是乖乖让人操？”这话可以说是很过分了。

Seb气的想咬他。“是你闯进来的，除了演员经纪人助理别人也进不来了，你还卑鄙的用照片威胁我……等一下，你把照片发给我公司了？！”

Chris眼神飘向一旁算是默认了。

“你这个混蛋，到底想干什么！”

“我想看你穿裙子，红色的很衬你。”

“滚！”Seb差点被这个回答气昏过去，双腿乱踢想要把Chris踢飞一样。

“Seb我已经四个月没见你了。”Chris放出狗狗眼，捞住Seb乱动的长腿。

“是你说要分手的。”Seb垂下眼帘，他觉得不能再惯着Chris了，他们已经不是炮友了，是平等的关系，要让Chris知道知道他的错误，所以当Chris说分开几个月的时候，他答应了。果然Chris受不了回来找Seb，还用撒娇的口气求他和好，他还以为这是游戏吗？他早就想从这个游戏中脱身了，所以Seb不想再陪Chris玩游戏了。

Seb还是垂着眼睛不看Chris，说：“Chris，你这样让我很没有安全感。”这话戳中了Chris的死穴，他才是那个容易没有安全感的那一个，和Seb在一起的那段时间Chris的焦虑症好转了很多，可是他们分开后，焦虑症又严重了。

“Seb，不是这样的Seb，”Chris忽然结巴起来，“你明明知道，我多害怕，怕失去你，怕毁了一切，我不是，我不想…”

Seb看着他笨嘴拙舌的样子忽然笑了。“你还想说什么？赶紧从我身上下去，我不想和你继续这愚蠢的游戏了。”

Chris像个犯错被妈妈训斥的熊孩子，乖乖的从Seb身体里出来，自己没提上裤子，还帮Seb清理身上的精液。

这个过程极为尴尬，Seb刚刚经历高潮身体还很敏感，难免会发出一点让人遐想的声音，Chris克制自己不要再起什么反应。看着爱人光裸洁白的后背，Chris忽然想问一个问题。

“这段时间，你想我吗？”

想死你了，臭变态。Seb心里嘀咕着，却故意不说：“有那么一两次吧，翻衣柜看到你的衣服时会想起来。”

“你还留着我的衣服？”

废话，还偶尔穿错过被拍到了呢，Seb在心里翻了个白眼。“留着擦地。”

“哦……我能去你家帮你擦地吗？”

Seb皱了皱眉，扣好扣子转过身，他有很多想要骂Chris的话，有很多抱怨，但是看到Chris小心翼翼的眼神他又心软了，Chris这个人有着很厚的外壳，可是在面对自己的时候这层外壳就变得格外柔软，他知道这是Chris最后的防护了，自己又何尝不是呢？

“你想擦多久？”

Seb想了想问道。

 

END


End file.
